


Borderlands Holiday Bash

by burnt-ghost-toast (worldsbestzombie), worldsbestzombie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angel is aged down a little, Celebrating with your found family, F/M, Halloween, Handsome Jack not being an asshole, Hyperion employees not being assholes, holiday fun, just good old family time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldsbestzombie/pseuds/burnt-ghost-toast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldsbestzombie/pseuds/worldsbestzombie
Summary: The Borderlands can be a rough and unbearable place to live, but throughout the year there are days to look forward to. Not everyday has to be about doom and gloom. Sometimes it’s dressing up as a witchy space queen and trick-or-treating with family, dino nuggets for Thanksgiving, or hot chocolate around a roaring fire.The point is, there’s plenty to look forward to and here are glimpses of the fun and chaos of celebrating with your family, friends, and colleagues aboard Helios and across the Borderlands throughout the holiday seasons.
Relationships: Angel & Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Angel (Borderlands) & Mom!Reader, Angel (Borderlands) & Reader, Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Hyperion Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel & Reader // Handsome Jack x Reader  
> How trick-or-treating with your husband, Jack, and daughter, Angel aboard Helios would go:

  * It’s the start of October, during the early construction period of Helios, when you start making plans for Halloween
  * There are other families on Helios, not many, but enough to spark interest in your trick-or-treating idea. A lot of the children on board have never been trick-or-treating, either due to their home planets making it too dangerous to attempt, them being too young, or their parents being too busy to escort them
  * You know that Angel has never been trick-or-treating as, up until pretty recently, Jack has kept her under lock and key. Her Siren powers make her a target and Jack does everything in his power to keep her out of the public eye
  * That being said, you know the girl deserves more than a room with four walls, but every time you want to talk to Jack about your plans you lose your courage
  * **_The topic of Halloween plans not coming up until a week later_**



You find yourself splayed out over the sofa with your legs resting in your husband’s lap. You had a meeting with your VP and had spent the day running around Helios prepping the new loader bot prototypes for a demonstration. A couple of parts had gotten misplaced, which was a common occurrence during these early stages of Helios’ construction, and you found yourself rushing around that big ‘H’ looking for replacement pieces and MacGyvering the rest. Fortunately, the demonstration had gone off without a hitch, and while there are still improvements to be made, right now you focus on the feel of Jack’s hand massaging your sore muscles.

He rubs out the knots that have formed throughout the day, and you melt into his touch and the comfortable silence. While one hand types out responses to emails, the other finds its way from your calf to your bare thigh. 

The thigh grabs are more for his benefit than yours, but you can’t say you mind. 

“Hey, honey, why did I get an email from that idiot in your department asking if I want to dress up as one of the three Musketeers with him for Halloween?” Jack questions, moving the tablet from his face so he can direct his attention to you.

You feel yourself flush. _Dammit Kylen._

  * **_You and Jack argue about whether or not Angel should be allowed to go trick-or-treating with the other kids_**



“Jack, can we at least talk about this?”

“What’s there to talk about? I just don’t think we should be teaching our daughter that it’s okay to take candy from strangers. Not to mention what I’d have to do if any of those idiots see her tattoos.” Jack speaks, moving back to focus on his typing and assuming the conversation is over.

  * It is not, and you fight for Angel’s right to live her life. She’ll have her whole life to worry about her powers, but these few moments of childlike wonder and excitement are far and few, and she deserves to experience the best of what the world has to offer
  * **_Jack agrees to you taking Angel trick-or-treating_**



Jack places a chaste kiss to your check, pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against your neck. 

“Okay,” his breath tickles your neck, “but I think I’m going to sit this one out.” His fingers graze the hem of your Hyperion shorts before making their way back down the muscle, “no offense,” he kisses your neck, “but if _Kyle_ tries to talk to me again,” another kiss, “I’m going to strangle him.” His kisses are more insistent now and you laugh as strands of hair tickle you.

  * With your Halloween plans in order, the two of you enjoy each other's company for a bit longer before going to tell Angel the good news.
  * Angel spends her free time looking up everything there is to know about Halloween
  * The three of you carve pumpkins together. It becomes Angel’s favorite activity, and, for a child, she’s pretty good at it. Jack, however, is terrible and needs your help more than once to get his carving to look right
  * **_Angel starts carving into every fruit, vegetable, and squash she can get her little hands on_**



“Angel, stop playing with your food.” Jack scolds.

“I’m not playing with it, I’m making a jack-o-lantern!” She exclaims, happily cutting a smile into her apple.

\--

“Sweetie, please eat your carrots.”

“But mom,” she whines, drawing out the o, “I can’t eat Garrett the Carrot Cyclops.”

  * It’s a time™, but she’s your baby girl, and neither of you can bring yourselves to stop her
  * Angel decides to dress up as a princess space witch, and no, she can’t settle for “just one,” and aren’t you the one who told her to never settle and that she can do anything she puts her mind to? Or are you a liar, mommy? **👁👄👁**
  * The choice is yours, and your daughter knows how to play her cards, so all hail the princess space witch!
  * You get her a princess-y witch dress with long sleeves and gloves to hide her tattoos. Underneath her puff skirt she’s wearing striped leggings and the cutest pair of black shoes that can definitely be repurposed for Christmas
  * To top the look off she has a black cape with silver star and moon prints, and you have to admit, this costume is better than anything you did as a child
  * You go as an astronaut, repurposing an old Hyperion spacesuit, and Angel gives you a tiara so you can be a space queen
  * **_Jack decides to go trick-or-treating after seeing all the fun you and Angel have planning_**



You and Angel have finished putting together your Halloween costumes and are playing in her room when Jack gets in. He feels a pang of jealousy at seeing all the fun the two of you are having without him. Angel giggles and ‘cast spells’ on her stuffed animals. After casting a spell to ensure the loyalty of her new subjects, she turns her interest to Jack, who is leaning against the doorframe.

“Bippity boo, I cast a love spell on you!” Angel wiggles her fingers up at her father, retreating to her bed quickly to avoid being in range of the spell.

Jack clutches at his heart letting out a dramatic gasp. “Oh, no! My legs.. can’t... stop them.” His movements are robotic as he pretends to struggle against the love spell, but once you are in his reach, he swiftly throws his arms around your waist and shoulders. Jack covers your face in kisses. Wet, sloppy kisses.

You squirm in his arms, but your bubbling laugher only encourages him to kiss you more.

Once the kisses subside, Angel voices what she’s just noticed, “where’s your costume, daddy?”

And still high off the excitement of having the two of you bright-eyed and smiling at him, _because_ of him, he agrees to go. Why kill the magic?

  * He’s wearing a cowboy outfit, and pinned to his vest sits a cheap, plastic sheriff’s badge that says ‘space cowboy.’ You don’t really know what that means, but sure! Semi-space themed family!
  * He looks good in the whole getup… really good 😳
  * In fact, Jack looks _delicious_ 👀😏in that cowboy hat and vest, and the smug bastard knows it 
  * Angel loves the look. She's got her space parents from different time periods, a magic wand, and a bag ready to fill up with candy
  * Plenty of people agree to hand out candy because, despite what some think, not everyone on this space station is a cutthroat dick looking to destroy everyone else
  * People have decorated their doors and some parents are hosting parties later in the night
  * Angel is having a blast, and when co-workers seem to be getting too friendly Jack glares at them until they hand your daughter another piece of candy and say goodbye
  * Kylen bounds over with his son, the two of them dressed as musketeers. It seems they never got that update from Jack -- oops, totally an accident, Kylie _Kylen_
  * Kylen thinks nothing of it and, being the extra™ parent he is, hands out a bunch of candy bars and other large treats
  * The kids go hog. wild.
  * Kylen won Halloween and Angel goes nuts showing off the amazing treats he gave her
  * You have her thank him, then do the same
  * Jack pouts, crossing his arms, “They’re not _that_ good”
  * A few apartments later, the two of you call it a wrap and take a tired Angel home
  * After tucking Angel into bed you see Jack on his laptop, glasses slipping down his nose as he busies himself
  * You sit next to him on the sofa and see that he’s ordering jumbo candy for Angel. Dork.




	2. Hyperion Halloween [bonus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut/reworked writing from my original Hyperion Halloween write-up. I wasn't a fan of this version, but still liked parts of it enough to share it and give you a deeper look into your argument with Jack.
> 
> Angel & Reader // Handsome Jack x Reader

It was a few weeks before Halloween and you found yourself splayed out over the sofa with your legs resting in your husband’s lap. You had spent the day running around Helios prepping the new loader bot prototypes for a demonstration with your VP. A couple of parts had gotten misplaced, which was a common occurrence during these early stages of Helios’ construction, and you found yourself rushing around that big ‘H’ looking for replacement pieces and MacGyvering the rest. The demonstration had gone off without a hitch, and while there were still improvements to be made, right now you focused on the feel of Jack’s hand massaging your sore muscles.

He rubbed out the knots that had formed from your busy day of running around, and you melted into his touch and the comfortable silence. While he responded to emails on his tablet with one hand, the other found it’s way from your calf to your bare thigh. The thigh grabs were more for his benefit than yours, but you couldn’t say you minded. 

“Hey, honey, why did I get an email from that idiot in your department asking if I wanted to dress up as one of the three Musketeers with him for Halloween?” Jack questioned, moving the tablet from his face so he could direct his attention to you.

You felt yourself flush. You had hoped to ease into the topic of Halloween plans soon, but not necessarily this soon, “Oh, well, there is something I’ve wanted to talk to you about,” you spoke slowly, trying to gauge for a reaction, but when Jack only nodded you continued, “I’ve been organizing a trick-or-treating day for the families here on Helios. I’ve gotten a lot of emails and talked to a bunch of people who said they would hand out candy. People are going to be decorating their doors, and the other parents are all so excited! I’m sure the kids will love it. Especially Angel- ”

“Angel? (Y/N), n-no, she’s not going,” Jack stated, cutting your rambling off short.

“Jack, can we at least talk about this?”

“What’s there to talk about? I just don’t think we should be teaching our daughter that it’s okay to take candy from strangers. Not to mention what I’d have to do if any of those idiots see her tattoos.” Jack spoke while moving back to focus on his typing and assuming the conversation was over.

Jack had told you about his first wife, and you had learned of Angel’s involvement not long after. You understood why Jack was protective of his daughter, but she deserved to have a life, and you told Jack as such.

He was silent for a long moment, and by the look in his eyes, you could tell he was conflicted.

“I just… I don't really like people knowin’ about her, y’know? You and Angel? You guys are all I have left,” he looks at you with rare vulnerability and butterflies erupt in your stomach.

You sit up and move so you can grab his arm, “I know, but Jack, she won’t thank you for keeping her locked away in this apartment,” you look at him and wait for him to catch your eyes again before speaking softly, “you can give her better, _we_ can be better.” 

Jack places a chaste kiss to your check, pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against your neck. 

“Okay,” his breath tickled your neck, “but I think I’m going to sit this one out.” His fingers grazed the hem of your Hyperion shorts before making their way back down the muscle, “no offense,” he kissed your neck, “but if Kyle tries to talk to me again,” another kiss, “I’m going to strangle him.” His kisses are more insistent now and you laugh as strands of hair tickle you.

With your Halloween plans in order, the two of you enjoy each other's company for a bit longer before going to tell Angel the good news.


End file.
